Alone
by Tanba Josav
Summary: Sequel to 'Taboo'. Qui-Gon Jinn – ex-Jedi and newly Immortal – comes to terms with his new life.


CROSSOVER: AU, Star Wars/Highlander

WARNING: Sequel to 'Taboo' some spoilers within if you haven't read the first story.

DISCLAIMER: The concept of Immortals belongs to Gaumont Television and Davis Panzer Productions, Inc. All other familiar names belong to the 'Great Flannelled One'. I'm not making a cent off this, okay?

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks to Tal-Lie, DarkRedd and Dante for their assistance with the fight scenes, any mistakes are my fault for not listening.

* * *

"_Every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end."_– _Semisonic 'Closing Time'_

How is it possible to be all alone in a sea of faces? To feel cut off and separated. Like if he suddenly disappeared no one would even notice to mark his passing. He knew it wasn't the fact he was in a strange place, his former life had taken him across the galaxy many times. And even though he had left everyone he knew behind strangers never bothered him. No, it was the total isolation that went with not feeling the Force. For the first time in decades he was truly cut off from the universe. 'All alone in a crowd' was an expression Qui-Gon Jinn had heard before but never fully understood, until now.

Qui-Gon sat alone in a tavern, nursing a mug of java and trying to stay out of the cold as long as possible. He avoided the other patrons' gazes by leaning forward and letting his loose lank hair fall about his face, like a tenuous screen, cutting him off from any contact. Not that curiosity was rampant in a place like this. Everyone minded his or her own business; you lived longer that way.

Dressed in navy blue trousers, dirty cream shirt and a much mended jacket he looked like any other space traveller who found themselves far from home and low on credits, apart from the long blade in its leather scabbard that hung off his left hip.

_Alone, _he thought, ruefully scratching at his newly grown beard. _Funny how such a word can take on new meaning._

Surrounding him was 'Trader Town'. One of many outposts that had cropped up throughout the galaxy. Wherever there was a conjunction of trade routes and a suitable planet or moon to be found then you would find a group of shrewd business associates making the most of a good deal.

In some ways it all reminded Qui-Gon of Tatooine. Trader Town held that same desperate air of lawlessness and the need to make a quick credit.

Here in this marketplace were beings from over a dozen different planets buying, selling – stealing.

All of them living on the edge of respectability always looking over one shoulder waiting for their luck to run out, waiting for their enemies to find them.

The perfect hiding place for an immortal ex-Jedi to hide. Master Yoda had told him to find someplace where no one would know him. Well he couldn't have found better than this.

Of course the little green Jedi master hadn't told him what he should _do_ with his life just that he should do it far away from any eyes that might have recognised a, supposedly, dead hero.

Qui-Gon snorted at that thought. He still found it hard to believe that he had died and returned to life as an Immortal. It seemed like one of those fanciful tales that Obi-Wan used to read as a child.

Obi-Wan! Qui-Gon's face constricted momentarily. What would happen to him? Obi-Wan had taken on Anakin as he had asked but the road ahead for both would be rocky. It didn't take a master Jedi to see those two were completely different people. Not the most compatible of pairings but at the time Qui-Gon had been desperate and he had hoped that the Force would guide the two. The boy was their great hope; he believed that now more than ever. He just wished he could help in some way, something more than just staying out of their lives. Staying dead.

Right now he was hard pressed to help himself. His meagre credits were almost gone and he had spent the last few nights sleeping rough on the outskirts of town. Everything here was at an exorbitant price and since there was nowhere else to get supplies you just had to pay up. Try and steal what you wanted and if you were caught you'd soon find yourself wandering outside the habitat domes breathing vacuum.

No, Qui-Gon needed work and fast. But he seriously doubted the people around here needed a diplomat, not when it was so much cheaper to settle matters with a blaster. This left looking for bodyguard work or maybe hiring himself out as a mercenary or bounty hunter. None of which even remotely appealed to his sense of honour or the Jedi code of conduct. Not that he needed to worry about _that_ anymore. Yoda had made it perfectly clear that the only code he should follow now was the one of the Immortal that he seemed to have become. But what were they? He only knew they fought to the death with swords and that in the end only one would stand victorious to claim some mysterious prize. Not exactly what you would call helpful information.

Realising that his drink had long ago gone cold and that the tavern's bouncer was beginning to notice the length of his stay Qui-Gon dropped a credit onto the table and left.

When the nearest sun was a faint fuzzy sphere in the sky it wasn't surprising that temperatures were only above freezing and Qui-Gon was glad that there was no wind to accompany his stay in the dome.

As he wrapped the worn quilted jacket more tightly about his body Jinn decided it was times like this that he missed his former Jedi robes the most with the deceptively warm material that blended in to any surroundings. And then there were the long sleeves that he loved to tuck his hands into. He had put them to good use as a padawan; because of their size they could hide a multitude of sins, like fidgeting. It was at this moment as he was reminiscing on the past that Jinn felt a sudden stabbing pain in his head that left him briefly off balance.

"There you are! For someone who is new to the fugitive game you are very hard to find."

Qui-Gon jerked about at the voice to see a man in his early thirties standing behind him. Elegantly dressed with a long fur lined cloak this person looked more out of place than Qui-Gon felt. Noting the hilt of a sword jutting over the man's right shoulder Jinn belatedly reached for his own blade sitting on his hip.

The man laughed quietly. "If I wanted your head I would have had it by now, my friend."

"I'm not your friend," Jinn said. "You must have me mistaken for someone else."

"Of course, silly me. I was thinking of that other person with the splitting headache in desperate need of my help. But since I _am_ here," he stepped forward and held out a callused hand. "The name is Danden El Shar, lately from Corellia. And you would be?"

"Qui-Gon Jinn from –" the word Coruscant came automatically to his lips and he felt the ever present hint of pain and loss rise to the surface again. "– from nowhere in particular." he finished lamely.

"Is that so? I hear it's nice there this time of year." If Danden noted the slight hesitation he let it pass.

"You must be thinking of the northern continent," Qui-Gon said. "I'm from the south, myself."

Danden laughed. "It's good to see you've kept your sense of humour, friend. You'll need it in the long years ahead. Assuming of course you live that long." He winked.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Is that old green rogue, Yoda, still around?" Danden asked suddenly.

Qui-Gon's eyes widened in surprise.

"You'll have to do better than that, Qui-Gon from 'Nowhere in Particular'. You'll need to learn a Sabbacc's face now that you don't have the Force to rely on anymore for that cool inscrutable Jedi mask." Danden said, referring to the famous gambler's game of bluff.

"Who are you?"

"I told you. I'm Danden El Shar," he swirled his cloak behind himself and bowed elegantly. "But you can call me Danden."

"What do you want?" Qui-Gon stared intently at this man, trying to gauge his intent.

"Want? I want a drink!" Danden started for the tavern Qui-Gon had just left. "Come on," he said over his shoulder. "That is if you want some answers."

* * *

By the time Qui-Gon re-entered the murky tavern Danden was already sitting down and ordering some food.

"Your best alcoholic beverage, my good man," he was saying, "and some hearty food for me and my new friend here."

Qui-Gon took a seat across from Danden. "You presume a lot."

"And I'm usually right." He waved away the sullen waiter and leant back in his chair, one arm slung across the back of the wooden seat. "Is the food any good around here?"

Qui-Gon shrugged. "Better than starving but not by much."

Danden grimaced. "'Good for a Jedi's temperament, humility is'." He quoted.

"You really do know Master Yoda," Qui-Gon leant forwards to get a better look at this mysterious man.

Reddish brown hair cut extremely short and clean-faced he stood about shoulder high to Jinn. Fine wrinkles surrounded his cloudy grey eyes that never seemed to be still, always roaming about the room looking for danger or adventure. He seemed only about six years older that Obi-Wan, although there was none of his former Padawan's fresh faced openness about him. Instead he carried a heavy weight upon his shoulders that belied his years. He was a man who looked like he had seen much and endured even more. World weary would be how Qui-Gon described him, not unlike himself.

"I'm sure Yoda gave you the same speech he once gave me." Danden waited until the waiter had dumped two jugs before them and had moved away before continuing. "You know, 'no longer a Jedi are you. Immortal now, must be banished' blah, blah, blah."

"You were a Jedi?"

Danden spread his hands wide. "What, you mean you don't know who I am? What do they teach padawans these days? I was well known in my time." Danden sighed before continuing. "Fame is so fleeting, that's why I prefer notoriety. It lasts longer."

"You don't act like any Jedi I've ever known."

"Almost two hundred years on the outside will do that to you. You'll learn, if you live long enough." Taking a sip of his drink El Shar choked. "They call this a drink? I hope the food is better."

Qui-Gon carefully sipped from his mug. "I wouldn't bet on it."

Taking a deeper drink Danden put his mug down on the table. "You seen to have taken my age very well."

"I only have your word for it."

"No, you don't," Danden tapped the side of his head. "You have that annoying little headache as proof."

"I don't know what you mean."

Danden sighed and spoke to the almost empty room in general. "_Now_ he decides to be vague and cautious. That head splitting pain behind your fool eyes! Although some say it's like a sharp sword blade to the guts. Its how you know there is another Immortal about."

"You feel it too?"

"Well I wouldn't be here if I didn't. Think of it as the universe's way of levelling the playing field. It's impossible to sneak up on a fellow Immortal and steal their head."

The waiter approached them and dumped some bread and soup on the table. "That'll be sixty credits."

"Thief!" Danden threw some Republican credits on the table. As the waiter walked away he whispered to Jinn. "There are days I miss the old 'mind tricks'."

"They didn't always work." Qui-Gon ripped the bread apart and began eating.

"True," Danden swirled his spoon about his bowl stirring up lumps of fatty meat and chunks of indefinable vegetable before letting the food settle again. "Still you don't always need the Force to fool the gullible."

Qui-Gon stopped eating. "If those credits are false –"

"Don't worry, they're fine. I may look it but I wasn't born last weekday." Danden took a tentative mouthful of the soup. "Actually this isn't that bad! I have tasted worse in my day, not often mind."

"Why are you here, exactly?"

Danden pointed his spoon at Qui-Gon and intoned in a deep and foreboding voice. "To teach you the ways of an Immortal, my young padawan."

"I am not anyone's padawan and I am definitely not young!"

"Compared to me you are," Danden winked at Jinn. He ate another mouthful of soup before continuing. "I admit my choice of words mightn't have been appropriate but the offer to teach you is. There are Immortals out there that specifically hunt down those poor unfortunates, much like yourself, who find themselves suddenly a fully paid up member of our select group. You're deemed easy prey and while the rewards mightn't be as great as killing an older Immortal it just means one less opponent at the end of the Game."

"What is the Game?" Qui-Gon was intrigued in spite of himself.

"Ah, see?" Danden stole a piece of Qui-Gon's bread. "You do need me! So what exactly do you know about us?"

"That you fight with swords and cannot die unless your head is severed from your body –"

"_Our_ heads, _our_ bodies, remember?"

Qui-Gon did his best to ignore the interruption. "You have a saying 'there can be only one' and now I know we give each other headaches. That's about it, really."

"Good thing for you I came along then," Danden stirred his soup before swallowing another spoonful. "No one really knows where we came from or what we are and, as you will come to understand; we don't exactly have a great sense of community spirit where we can compare past histories. We must hide what we are from the rest of the mortals, you will find it necessary to change your identity every few decades or so. We seem to have only one purpose in life."

"This Game you mentioned?"

Danden nodded. "Yes, it's what drives most of us through the centuries, that elusive quest for the Prize. And before you ask, no I don't know what the Prize is exactly. Although I have some suspicions which I will not go into just yet."

"Sounds rather pointless to me."

"Life is pointless, Master Jinn. Our purpose is no less or greater than any other sentient being's and at least we _know_ what we're here to do unlike so many who just drift through their allotted life spans."

"The Force gives one purpose."

"Ah, but you no longer feel the Force, my friend. How are you doing about that?"

Qui-Gon sighed and looked at his food, trying to give voice to the aching hollow he felt inside.

"It's like an addiction you didn't know you had until the thing you craved was gone," Danden said sensing the other's pain. "I know, I've been there remember? I can't say the feeling of loss will ever totally leave but it will lessen, eventually. Tell me where you of the Living or Unifying Force?"

"The Living."

Danden winced. "It will hit you worst than most, then. Or so I've heard."

"I can't remember a time when I didn't feel the Force. Feel that connection to every living thing, a sense of completeness. That all I had to do was trust in that feeling and everything would be all right. And now, it's gone. For the first time I am adrift, alone, unable to see the path ahead of me." Qui-Gon swallowed heavily. "It's been hard these last few months."

"Then I hope you make it to the endgame, my friend."

* * *

The two sat silently for a few minutes giving Qui-Gon a chance to find his centre of calm.

"Rules!" Danden thumped the table, startling the few other customers. "I need to tell you the rules."

"You have rules?"

"Don't worry whoever thought them up kept it simple for the likes of us."

"Speak for yourself," Qui-Gon said. "I'm used to living with rules."

"Oh and you kept them so well, or so I heard."

Qui-Gon's eyes narrowed. "What have you heard?"

"Oh, this and that," Danden waved a dismissive hand. "I still have ears in the Temple."

"So what are these so called rules?"

"Well only two Immortals fight at one time and it's nearly always to the death. Theirs, preferably."

"Nearly?"

"A few too many drinks between friends can result in a challenge being thrown before being taken back. The challenges tend to be a bit formal but once accepted no one else mortal or Immortal can interfere."

"Until someone loses their head," Qui-Gon murmured.

"You do know that your body can briefly die, if attacked in some other way, but you'll recover from your wounds and come back to life?"

Qui-Gon shook his head.

"Its quite painful, as you can imagine, but can come in handy. Why," Danden leant back in his chair and pulled out a clay pipe. "I remember this time I was shoved out an airlock. Floated about for hours coming to life then dying again until an associate of mine found me. That captain sure regretted trying to swindle me, I can tell you." A faint whistling sound emanated from the pipe as he sucked on it. "Or at least he did for about five minutes before he died."

"Trying to quit are we?" Qui-Gon gestured to the empty pipe.

"Ran out of weed, nasty habit I know but I need to do something with my hands when talking and it's not like the stuff's going to kill me. Now where was I?"

"Challenges and trying not to lose your head."

"Ah yes, now there was something else," Danden tapped the bowl of his pipe against his chin. "Don't interfere with challenges, don't lose your head, hard to kill . . . holy ground that was it. You can't fight on holy ground."

"Why not?"

"I have to be honest and say I don't really know, its just one of the rules. You can't imagine the trouble people had with this one. I mean one being's holy ground is another's real estate. Who's to tell what's holy and what's not."

"You said beings, Immortals aren't just human then?"

"Oh no, all shapes and species just like life. In the end it was decided that 'holy ground' meant any place that is in active use by a religion, no matter what the species. If in doubt go with the rule if they fight you on it, it probably isn't holy."

"I thought you said this was going to be simple?"

"Of course," Danden continued saying. "If holy ground equals no fighting then it makes for a place of respite. Take Bilistratus for example."

"The Teshonians' burial planet." Qui-Gon Jinn said. "Yes, I can see why. The whole planet is a place of worship to their ancestors."

"If you don't mind the grave markers and the rather gloomy atmosphere it makes for a great vacation spot. Many an Immortal has gone there for a little while to relax. Some have even stayed for years after they've grown cynical and dismayed at our way of life. Believe it or not, but not all of us are cut out for all this living on the edge and head hunting."

"Have you stayed there?"

"For a few years but I got bored with it and left again. Now, how I came about getting off _that _planet is a story to tell."

The waiter walked over and noting the empty utensils said," Will there be anything else?"

"No, no," Danden threw a few credits on the table. "I think we've done talking. The practical applications need somewhere private. Coming Jinn?"

"Private?" Qui-Gon stood up. "What do you mean?"

Danden waited until they had left the building before speaking. "You remember I mentioned that some of us prey on the newly Immortal? Well one of them is here and looking for you. You're just lucky I found you first."

"This person wants to kill me?"

"Name of the game, my friend. Name of the game."

* * *

Danden led Qui-Gon to the edge of the habitat dome where nobody lived, not even the creditless scavengers thought it was worth their time to set up a temporary shelter here. It was an area full of air recyclers and waste disposal units, broken bits from broken lives. Full of rusted ship parts and other trash dumped over the decades the dome had been in use. Dark, smelly and entirely isolated it was the perfect place for a secret duel to the death.

"Ah," Danden looked around. "This will do. Now, he'll challenge you but at least we don't have to worry about your fighting skills. One of the good things about being a Jedi they prepare you in advance. Not like these days where most of the new fools wouldn't know one end of a pointy stick from another. Speaking of which give me a look at that sword you carry. Can't be having a protégé of mine with an inferior weapon."

Qui-Gon drew his sword out of its scabbard at his side and passed it, hilt first, to Danden.

"Hmm," Danden took a few steps back and gave a few lazy practice swings. "Good steel and it has a sweet balance. I see Windu's taste in weaponry hasn't changed."

Qui-Gon started. "You know Mace?"

"How else do you think I heard about you? Oh, and before I forget, remember," Danden waved the tip of the sword under Qui-Gon's nose, "this isn't a lightsabre."

"You know I think I might have worked that one out on my own." Qui-Gon said.

"No, what I mean is a sword isn't like a 'sabre. It has an edge and a flat side. Now if you hit someone with the flat side you just annoy them, if you hit them with the edge . . . well you annoy them even more but at least it's more productive. You're used to slicing through anything like a knife through butter so adjust your technique."

"I'll remember that."

"You'd better and for Force sake don't try deflecting any blaster shots with a sword. Take it from me it doesn't work." Danden handed the sword back. "Now, you have a good blade, try and hold onto it."

Qui-Gon slid the blade back in his scabbard. "I'll do my best and what exactly will you be doing while I'm fighting for my life?"

"Were you asleep when I told you the rules? I'll be back there somewhere," Danden pointed to a dark spot near the edge of the dome, out of the way but not too distant. "I'll be standing about looking handsome and not interfering." He noted Jinn's rather incredulous look. "I'm not allowed to interfere. You must live or die by your skills with the sword; no one can do it for you. Look would it make you feel better if I said I was planning on taking some notes and critiquing your form?"

"Not really."

"How about in the faint chance you lose I will personally challenge him and take his head in revenge?"

"That's not going to help me much, will it?"

"Then stop complaining. Look it's very easy. You get your little headache. He, she or it turns up and throws down a challenge along the lines of 'I'm some big bad Immortal and I'm here for your head'. You accept, both of you fight some; you kill the poor sap and in the process get his Quickening. Then we can leave this forsaken place for somewhere really interesting."

"His what?"

Danden held up one hand. "We'll get to that after the fight, why spoil the fun?"

"And this happens a lot?"

"All the time! You'll be surprised how much it interferes with my lifestyle. Especially since we have to fight in secret. It wouldn't do to let the galaxy know that Immortals exist, next thing you'd know they'd be conducting nasty experiments on us trying to learn what we are. Not to mention expecting us to do all this dangerous work that they don't want to do. No, my friend, being an Immortal is hard on one's love life, amongst other things."

Qui-Gon fought the urge to roll his eyes and settled with just shaking his head instead. He found it hard to believe that Danden El Shar was ever a Jedi; he seemed like the exact opposite in fact. "I'm sure you survive," he said.

Danden grinned. "I have my moments. Now stand right here and for goodness sake _try_ and look newly dead and gullible. I'm sure our mutual Immortal will be along soon."

Qui-Gon watched as the mysterious Danden El Shar walked away. Just before he disappeared out of sight the ever-present headache faded away.

"Amazing," the former Jedi muttered.

* * *

Qui-Gon Jinn walked around the small area of cleared space, testing the ground for any hidden dips or loose soil that might turn an ankle. Most fights were fought on the spur of the moment, leaving little chance to prepare in advance. So he made the most of this opportunity. Reaching into a pocket he found a strip of cloth and quickly tied back his hair so he'd have one less distraction. He also took off his jacket and hung it on a jagged piece of metal nearby. Briefly he remembered the last fight he had been in: dropping his robe, fighting with Obi-Wan at his side . . . dying. Qui-Gon shook his head; it wouldn't be like that this time. This time his opponent was weaker, or so Danden said, this time he wouldn't die so easily.

Several minutes passed when Jinn felt another's presence with a sharp stab to his already tender head. Glancing back over his shoulder Qui-Gon briefly thought it was Danden returning for some last minute instructions but the other man wasn't to be seen. Facing forward again he spread his feet so that his balance was spread evenly and quietly folded his hands in front of him.

It wasn't too long before a figure appeared on the edge of the intermittent lighting. The Immortal was thin, almost gangly and the creature's height was only up to about Qui-Gon's chest. As it neared Qui-Gon could make out more details. The green-blue colouring, two small antennae that rose amongst the soft spikes on it's head, the big black eyes and tapered snout all told him his opponent was a Rodian.

As it – no now Qui-Gon could tell 'it' was a 'he' – entered the clearing he raised one tapered hand and waggled his suctioned tipped fingers at Jinn.

"I am Sor-Lux from the planet Rodia," he said in his native tongue. "And I have come for your head."

"My name is Qui-Gon Jinn from Naboo," – now why had he chosen _that_ planet of all places? – "and I accept your challenge."

Sor-Lux nodded and drew a straight sword from over his shoulder and held it in his right hand. It looked light and very flexible well suited to the Rodian's slight build.

Qui-Gon drew his blade out and held it in front of himself in a two handed defensive posture. Remembering at the last moment to droop the point of his blade a little, like he wasn't completely sure how to use it.

Sor-Lux's snout twitched in what Qui-Gon presumed went for a smile and lunged forward. It was a random move not intending so much to hit as more test Qui-Gon's reflexes. Jinn stepped lightly to his right and deflected his opponent's blade away from his body and waited. For now he had no intention to act on the offensive, he already knew he was the better swordsman, he could afford to wait.

"You are young," Sor-Lux said. "New to the game."

"Yes." Qui-Gon matched Sor-Lux's steps as the Rodian started circling, always keeping just outside his opponent's reach.

"Shame you won't get any older."

With that statement Sor-Lux made a feinting motion towards Qui-Gon's face before swiftly dropping to one knee in an attempt to cut the former Jedi's legs out from under him. Qui-Gon jumped backwards avoiding the clumsy move entirely. Sor-Lux sprang up, thrusting his sword towards Qui-Gon's chest. Steel rang out as Jinn deflected the blow at the last second. The deflection caused Sor-Lux to stagger, giving Qui-Gon an opening to flick the tip of his blade out and slice the Rodian across the face. It was an arrogant move, Jinn knew but he couldn't help himself. A part of him wanted to scare the Rodian away before any real damage was done.

Sor-Lux hissed as pale orange blood slowly oozed from the shallow cut.

The pair stood back taking each other's measure. One, human, stood quiet and contained, the other, Rodian, barely holding onto his rising anger.

"I was going to teach you how to use that sword," Sor-Lux said. "But now I'm going to just kill you quickly."

"Has anyone told you that you talk too much?"

"None that lived." Sor-Lux thrust his sword arm out causing Qui-Gon to briefly step backwards and giving Sor-Lux time to move clear. The Rodian raised his sword in a challenge. "There can be only one!"

Dust began rising in ragged puffs around their feet as the fight suddenly increased in intensity with the pair exchanging several ringing blows. Qui-Gon dropped any pretence that he wasn't a master swordsman taking the attack up to Sor-Lux.

Seeing that the Rodian was planning a hasty lunge to skewer his faster opponent Qui-Gon easily stepped to one side. As Sor-Lux stumbled past Qui-Gon swung his sword low cutting deeply into the Rodian's calves. Roaring in pain Sor-Lux came crashing to the ground.

Qui-Gon stood over Sor-Lux, his sword raised to deal the death blow, and stopped. This wasn't right; this wasn't the Jedi way. Death was always a last resort, when talking failed you would disarm your opponent, not kill him. He couldn't do this; he couldn't live this life if it meant leaving a trail of bodies behind him.

Sor-Lux sensed Jinn's hesitation and acted where the former Jedi would not. He twisted about on his knees and thrust his sword upward under the ribcage and into his opponent's chest. Qui-Gon staggered backwards and looked down in disbelief. For one second his vision wavered and was back at that power station fighting for his life. Looking down he saw not Sor-Lux but a red and black horned visage snarling back at him.

_No, not again. I will not let this happen again!_

Roaring his pain and anger Qui-Gon dropped his sword hand behind him and then swept it about at waist height to cut off Sor-Lux's head.

* * *

Qui-Gon's harsh breathing broke the silence as Sor-Lux's headless body toppled onto the ground. With a grunt of pain the former Jedi pulled the straight sword from his chest and fell to his knees in shock. It was over, he had won.

But it wasn't quite over. A slight breeze seemed to stir the dust around Qui-Gon and the fine hairs on the back of his neck started to rise as a faint scent of ozone wafted about the clearing. Staggering to his feet Qui-Gon pressed his left hand over his wound as he looked around. Was this another form of attack? Was Sor-Lux truly dead or was this how Immortals returned from the grave?

The wind was increasing along with the static electricity. Looking down Qui-Gon saw a faint luminous glow appear over the dead Rodian.

"What?" Jinn stepped backwards; Danden hadn't mentioned anything about this! "El Shar!" he bellowed, not taking his eyes off whatever was going on. But his self-proclaimed new found friend didn't appear.

A brilliant white bolt of lightning shot up from the prone body into the night to scatter harmlessly across the apex of the dome. Another shot out sideways to ground, in a shower of sparks, amongst some dead machinery. Delicate glass components exploded and fragile metal struts melted under the onslaught. It was inevitable that one of the bolts found Qui-Gon Jinn.

The sheer magnitude of the lightning strike rocked Jinn onto his heels where he only just managed to stay on his feet. Arms and head splayed backward it looked almost like he was trying to embrace something. As if the first strike was some sort of signal other bolts quickly followed until Qui-Gon was surrounded by a harsh glow of his own.

Alive! He felt so alive! There was pain but that was nothing compared to the knowledge that he could feel the Force! It surrounded him in the white glow, connecting him – once again – to all life around him. He could sense Sor-Lux in the Force and all the Immortals that the Rodian had killed over the centuries. He could catalogue each and every one of them. Feel their presence; accept their strength and skills. If he concentrated hard enough he could even see their entire lives.

But just as soon as he realised the wonder of what he had lost, it was gone. The lightning faded away and the sheer power that had been holding him up dissipated. Qui-Gon fell to the ground exhausted.

* * *

It felt like hours, but was probably only minutes when Qui-Gon heard footsteps. A heavy cloth fell onto his face.

"So now you know."

It was Danden, standing over him.

Qui-Gon pulled his jacket down onto his chest and stared up at El Shar. "It's gone." He croaked.

Danden just nodded as he leant over the prone former Jedi and held out one hand. "The others call it the Quickening, but we know it by another name."

Qui-Gon Jinn let himself be hauled up. "It's gone," he repeated. "It was there, I felt it and now . . ."

"Now that hollow ache in your gut feels so much greater." Danden finished.

"So when we kill each other we make a connection with the Force?"

"Briefly." Danden stared intently at Qui-Gon's face, looking for something. "I've never been able to work out why, but now you understand why we lose touch of the Force to begin with."

"If I was to kill another Immortal I would be able to feel it again?"

"Careful!" Danden saw a look in Qui-Gon's eye that he didn't like. "Right now you're like an addict who's had an unexpected fix. You don't want to let this consume you, Master Jinn, believe me I know!"

The words 'Master Jinn' seemed to shock Qui-Gon out of whatever train of thought he was in. He looked over at Danden and shook his head. "It was so unexpected. I thought it was gone. Master Yoda had told me it was gone. I never thought I would ever touch the Force again."

"None of us did, until it happened for the first time."

"How did you cope?"

Danden's face twisted briefly at the memories. "Badly!"

"How badly?"

"So how's that wound of yours? You know you really shouldn't have dropped your guard like that. Makes me wonder just how far Temple training has fallen." Danden changed the subject.

"I was distracted. It won't happen again." Qui-Gon said absently as his fingers brushed up against his chest, just under the ribcage.

In all the excitement of feeling the Quickening and all its implications he had completely forgotten. He lifted his shirt to reveal a shallow cut that was, even as he looked, closing up. It wasn't possible, he had felt the blade go deep inside, and it had been a killing blow. He should know, he'd felt one before.

"Amazing isn't it?" Danden said. "I told you we were quick healers."

"You never said we were _this_ quick."

"For some reason it's like that right after you experience the Quickening."

Danden bent over and picked up Sor-Lux's sword.

"What are you doing?" Qui-Gon asked.

Danden wiped Jinn's blood off and examined the blade. "Not bad, I've seen better." he seemed to realise Qui-Gon had asked him a question. "Hmm, oh this?" he waved the sword about. "I'm going to sell it."

"What for?"

"Credits, why else does anyone sell something. Honestly I know the Temple gave you a monthly stipend but surely even you have some business sense."

"But it's not yours!"

"Well it's not his now either, you saw to that. Speaking of which, you know," Danden gestured towards the large bloody stain that stood out on Qui-Gon's creamy shirt. "If you're going to turn this into a hobby you might want to think about wearing something darker. You'll find it covers stains better."

Qui-Gon pulled his jacket on to cover the startlingly red mark. "What now?"

"Now we get the first ship off this rock and find you some decent clothes." Danden started walking away. "Then I was thinking we hire ourselves out as bodyguards for a bit. There is a senator who has upset a few organisations with his hard line stance on fairness to all workers. End result is he's loved by his constituency but has been getting some rather nasty threats to his family. He seems a righteous enough sort so your Jedi sensibilities should approve –"

"What about Sor-Lux?"

Danden turned back to see Qui-Gon hadn't moved. "What about him?"

"We can't just leave him here."

"Why not? He would have done the same to you."

"That's beside the point. Surely there is some sort of ceremony you perform?"

"I don't know any Rodian ceremonies, do you?"

Qui-Gon shook his head. "Not Rodian, but there must be something that you do for a fellow Immortal?"

"Well depending on how much you hate them, you can always spit on their corpse."

"The least you can do is bury him!"

"How?" Danden stamped one foot on the hard ground. "Its solid rock! Oh sure, we could drag him off and bury him under some metal but sooner rather than later he'll start to stink and then some rodent will want a bit of decaying Sor-Lux for a snack and the next thing you know there's some festering disease running rampant everywhere. I don't know about you but I couldn't stand the idea of all that suffering on my head." Danden slapped Qui-Gon on the shoulder. "Better to leave him out in the open and let someone else sort it out."

"I can't believe you'd make a joke out of this."

"Believe it, black humour is the only way to go. Besides who said I was joking, now are you coming or not?"

"Do I really have a choice?"

"There is always a choice, Master Jinn. You can stay here and mourn the life you used to have. Sit here much as I found you wallowing in what might have been or you can come with me and start a new life. One where _you_ are in control, not some council who sits in isolation making choices for you. You can still make a difference, losing the Force doesn't mean you're not a Jedi. The ideals, your skills and the drive to help the less fortunate are still there. That wasn't lost when you became an Immortal. It took me a long time to learn that, don't make my mistakes."

"Sounds like you lost your way, there, for a while."

Danden nodded. "This is why I'm here to make sure you don't lose yours."

Qui-Gon gave all this some thought before he started walking towards the spaceport, Danden falling into step beside him. "I don't have any credits for clothes."

Danden smiled he had won, for now. Qui-Gon would stay and learn what he needed to learn to survive.

"Don't worry," he said. "You can owe me. Just make sure you pay be back before you lose your head."


End file.
